Push Rewind
by PJKid42
Summary: After Finn passed away, Rachel took their son and left Ohio. As a junior in high school, his mother is finally taking them back. Many people from Rachel's past have kids now, and drama ensues in Glee just like it did for her.
1. Next Generation of Hudson

**A/N The first paragraph mainly talks about Finn, his death, where Rachel went, and the things he did for his son before he died. Enjoy!**

Nicholas Hudson wasn't scared easy. That was one thing he had inherited from his mother, the Rachel Hudson, NYADA alumni and Broadway star (in her own words, though it was true). But, William McKinley High School scared was where his father had quarterbacked and his mother rocked the stage. instantly Where they won Nationals, met their best friends, fell in love with each other. And, now it was his turn to see what William McKinley High School had in the cards for him. His mother had decided that she was finally ready to move back to Lima. Ready to start her life over. She left as soon as Finn died in a car crash, alongside his one of his best friends Rory Flanagan. Nick never knew either of them, just that Rory, an Irish transfer from when his father was in high school, was one of Finn's groomsmen at the wedding. And that Nick and Finn were so much alike. Finn's death had been sudden, during the third month of Rachel's pregnancy. It was a clear night and Rory and Finn had wanted to get home. They had formed a band and found a record label quickly. The band had been their friend Sam Evans on lead guitar and singing lead half the time while Finn, who usually played drums, also sang the other lead vocals, while Noah Puckerman, of course, was on guitar and Rory played guitar and bass. The four were at a recording studio two hours away from Lima late one night when they knew they had to head home. Rory had been living with Finn and Rachel, while Sam and Noah lived together. Finn and Rory wished their friends a good night and climbed into Finn's car, driving home. But, how were they to know there was a drunk semi-truck driver barreling towards them? The collision was heard miles away, which was followed by an explosion due to the gas the semi was transporting. There were no survivors. Rachel was crushed, selling the home they all three shared and moving to Orlando, Florida. The only things she kept were Rory's favorite guitar and bass and Finn`s old letterman jacket. And the moose Puck bought for Finn and Rachel's unborn child as soon as he found out, being excited about his new goddaughter or son. The green moose made Rachel laugh when she saw it, but she loved it more than anything. Nicholas was born October 16. Rachel knew one day she would have to take her son to Lima. She knew that it would mean the world to him to see where his mother and father grew up, met, and fell in love. He would laugh at all the stories of his father and his friends Rachel knew she would tell him. Every time she looked at Nicholas, into those eyes that belonged to her late husband, she saw the last miracle Finn Hudson left for her. The one thing she would cherish until the day she joined him. She knew Finn was watching over them, guarding his love and his baby boy that he always wanted to have with her. She remembered the day clearly when she had Nicholas. "We did it, Finn. We did it." Rachel whispered when she saw her son for the first time, knowing Finn was right there by her side the whole time. She couldn't help but cry. Cry that her husband was never going to get a chance to hold Nicholas, kiss him. But, he did tell him that he loved him. As soon as he found out Rachel was pregnant. Rachel had laughed as Finn smushed his face onto her stomach, saying how much he loved whoever was in there while letting tears of happiness roll down his cheek. They both thought they would have more time to prepare. Make plans. Finn already knew exactly what he wanted to name it if it were a boy, Nicholas Daniel Hudson, the future football star of Lima. Rachel had agreed to the name almost immediately. At least he could do one thing for his son before having to pass. And now, he would be so proud of the man Nicholas was becoming. And so happy that Nick was ready to go to McKinley.

Nick made his way up the steps of the high school, nervously glancing around himself as he did so. He wasn't used to having to be in a new place, he had been in New York since he was born. The big city life suited himself and his mother, and he had always loved being able to watch his mother onstage and perform with her a few times. But. if there was one thing he knew, he knew that his father would want him to go to McKinley. Nick wore his father's old letterman jacket as he walked into the school, which had barely changed since his parents had attended. Every time he put the jacket on, he almost felt as if his dad were there with him, helping to guide his boy in the right direction. Maybe that was crazy of him to think, but he honestly couldn't care less. The jacket was in mint condition, even though Nick had been wearing it since his mother allowed him to, knowing he wouldn't dirty it up and ruin it. He readjusted the collar as he walked into the office, taking in a deep breath. He could perform on a stage in front of thousands, but this school and this secretary were making him more nervous than he had ever been. It was his greatest fear not to live up to his father in a place where the Hudson name was so well known. "Uhm, hello?" Nick said as he walked up to the desk. The secretary smiled at the boy, noticing how nervous he was instantly.

"How can I help you, young man?" The secretary asked the nervous boy as he swallowed hard.

"Well, I wasn't around for orientation and I don't really know how to get to my classes. Could you maybe help me?" He had never felt more intimidated for no reason than he did in that moment. These were just regular people, a regular school. Nothing to be too scared of.

"I will call someone to the office who will be able to show you around." He nodded to show that he was listening to her as she picked up the intercom, "Dalton Evans, please report to the office." Nick raised his eyebrow, recognizing the last name immediately, having heard about Sam Evans for years. He had never met the man in question, but his mother called him Trouty Mouth sometimes. He wondered what that was about. A dark brown haired boy walked in a few minutes after he was called.

"Yes, Ms. Johnson?" Dalton asked as his eyes fell on the boy, then looked to the secretary. He knew he wasn't in trouble, so he wondered why he was called down.

"Could you please show around Mister," She thought for a moment before letting out a quiet, embarrassed laugh as she looked to the young Hudson. "Uh, my apologies dear. I didn't catch your last name." Nick only shrugged at the woman, not really caring that she didn't ask his name. She seemed to have a lot going on her desk without the new boy coming in.

"Oh, my name is Nicholas. Nicholas Hudson." Nick said nonchalantly as the two looked at him, surprised looks on their faces. He figured he could get many of the same looks as he smiled slightly, his face reddening.


	2. Welcome To Glee Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Seconds of Summer Heartbreak Girl, nor do I own The Saturdays What About Us.**

"Hudson? As in Finn Hudson?" Dalton was the first to break the silence as soon as he heard the name, looking Nick up and down. He awaited the answer to his question but knew as soon as he saw Nick exactly who he was. He also knew that there was a Glee Club meeting being held, so he had a plan.

"Y-Yeah. He's my father." Nick stumbled over his words slightly as he spoke, pulling on the collar of his Titans letterman jacket. It was a nervous thing he had started doing over the years.

"I know exactly where you need to go first!" Dalton said excitedly, a smile breaking out onto his face. He motioned for Nick to follow him as he took off down the hallway. Nick tried to keep up with him as Dalton turned right into a room. Nick couldn't see much from where he was standing out of the room, just a piano close to the door. Dalton motioned for Nick to come in as he walked over to an older man with graying hair and spoke in a hushed voice. Nick walked fully into the room, seeing a group of kids sitting in two rows of chairs, staring at him. The older male nodded at something Dalton said and turned to Nick, giving the nervous boy a kind smile.

"Nicholas, welcome to Glee club!" He said, extending his hand to the kids sitting in blue chairs behind him. There were a couple guys in football jerseys and girls in cheerios uniforms, then regular kids that were all dressed about the same. Nick observed while the group were all close together, nobody seemed comfortable with their situation in the group quite yet. The girls that were in the cheerleading outfits took one look at Nick and gave each other knowing glances. He wondered what they were thinking as he saw the teacher motioning for him to go to the front of the room. Nick sighed and set down his book bag over by the piano, walking in front of the whiteboard. "My name is William Schuester, and I will be your instructor. I was actually the instructor a long time ago, and I taught your father and mother. Your father was a great man." He said hesitantly, and it was clear to Nick that there was a history between Finn and Mr. Schuester. He could tell by the way Mr. Schuester looked at him. "Would you be willing to sing for us?"

"Of course," Nick said, slightly gaining his confidence. Thanks to his mother, he had been so used to singing by now that he trusted that better than talking. As Mr. Schuester motioned for Nick to start singing, Nick brought out his phone and hit the instrumental version of Five Seconds of Summer's 'Heartbreak Girl'. He noticed three of the Cheerios all sit forward, anticipating what he was about to do as he cleared his throat, waiting to come in.

 **"You call me up,"** He started to sing, nodding his head to the beat of the music as he pointed at the middle Cheerio, a beautiful blonde. He could see her blush and smile at his movement as he continued, becoming almost a different person as the music was turned on. **"It's like a broken record. Saying that your heart hurts."** He clutched his hand over his heart at the line, wanting to give a little bit of a show with his audition. He is his mother's son after all. **"That you'll never get over him getting over you. And you end up crying, and I end up lying. Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do. And when the phone call finally ends, you say thanks for being a friend. And we're going in circles again and again."** Nick walked over to the blonde, holding out his hand and hoping she would get the hit and take it. She did, standing up as he spun her around. She let out a surprised laugh at the little dance and went along with it, starting to dance with him. **"I dedicate this song to you, the one who never sees the truth. That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl."** He started dancing goofily to make her laugh, not quite caring he probably looked like an idiot. He could tell she didn't care as she danced along with him. **"Hold you tight, straight through the daylight."** He pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her and swaying with her. **"I'm right here when you gonna realize, that I'm your cure. Heartbreak girl."** Nick motioned to Dalton to step up, wanting to see what this boy had in him. He watched as Dalton took the hint and stood up, walking over to the brunette cheerio that had been sitting to the right of the blonde. Nick just then realized that the two cheerios had many similar facial features. Nick let go of the blonde and stepped back as Dalton took over the song. The blonde went and sat back down in her original seat, Nick watching as the third Cheerio elbowed the blonde, the two starting to whisper back and forth while Nick leaned against the piano. Dalton's level of confidence and swagger shot up as soon as he started to perform, causing Nick to clap as the other boy ended the song. Dalton walked over to where Nick was and leaned against the piano next to him, the two high-fiving as Mr. Schuester moved in front of the classroom, applauding the two boys.

"That was a great job! Especially for your first time in this room. And, it made me think of a theme for this week." He cleared his throat, and Nick could tell he was about to make something sound very dramatic as he opened his arms to the room. "Welcome to Glee, and this is crush week. Find a crush song by a group. Nick and Dalton, you two are paired up. Brynn, Abigail, Delilah, you three are a group." He said toward the three cheerios. Even though Mr. Schuester said their names, it didn't clear anything up as to which girl he had been dancing with. As Mr. Schuester kept talking, the blonde that Nick had danced with had raised her hand. Nick watched her as Mr. Schuester finally noticed and pointed at her. "Brynn, yes?" 'Brynn? Hmm. That's a different name.'

"Well, that wonderful performance, I think it's only right we perform a little something for them too," Brynn spoke, smirking slightly over at Nick as soon as she noticed him watching her. Nick quickly looked away, a little embarrassed as Mr. Schuester spoke up.

"You three have something?" Mr. Schuester seemed pleasantly surprised by this news as Nick looked over at Dalton, the two exchanging looks.

"Of course," Brynn said as she stood up, clearly, the leader of the group as the two followed her lead and walked up to the center of the room. Mr. Schuester nodded his approval and took a seat, letting Brynn take over the floor. "As almost all of you know, I'm Brynn, this is Abigail, and this is Delilah." As Brynn spoke up the girl she had identified as Abigail stood up, the one that had danced with Dalton not that long ago.

"Oh, why are we are waiting so long I'm suffocating." Abigail sang, looking back at Dalton. This didn't go unnoticed by Nick, who finally caught on that the two were either a couple or were soon going to be a couple.

 _ **"Oh, why are we are waiting so long I'm suffocating."**_ The three sang in perfect sync, Abigail still looking at Dalton while Brynn turned, looking at Nick.

 _"Boy, it's now or never, time we got together."_ Abigail sang, walking over to Dalton and taking his hands, smiling at him. _"Been a long time coming, now I need that loving. I like the way you tease me, but let's just make this easy. Put me in control, we can switch roles."_ Dalton took charge as soon as Abigail grabbed him, spinning the girl around as she sang. She let out a laugh as Delilah stepped up to take over.

"And I`ll take the lead, you're so far behind me. You know what I need. I'm not gonna stop." Delilah sang though she wasn't zoned in on anyone like her two best friends were. She just seemed to have fun being the center of attention.

 _ **"Whatever the weather we gon' be better together, so what's up baby? What about us?"**_ The three started to sing as Brynn walked over and tugged on Nick's arm, pulling the boy from his spot leaning against the piano. _**"Cause I've been watching and waiting, why don't you give it or take it? So what's up baby? What about us?"**_ Brynn wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, shaking her hips easily while he could only move to the beat. The three finished singing the chorus, then Brynn piped up for her part.

 **"I love to hear you whisper, take it take it lower. Don't be afraid to show her, what you freakin do. Cause we can do it nightly."** As she sang, she smirked lightly and winked at Nick suggestively. **"You get me excited. Now it's my turn, yes it's my turn."** They sang the chorus once more, and Nick listened as the song ended. The class erupted into applause as Brynn pulled away from Nick, and Nick for the first time realized some guy in a football jersey was glaring daggers at him.

"Great job ladies! I loved it! See, that is the kind of energy we need from everyone!" Will exclaimed, and he clapped until the bell rang to signal the first class of the day was to start in ten minutes. "See you all after school. Thank you for coming to this before school meeting." He said as the students all started walking out of the room. Nick quickly grabbed his bag, kind of shocked at how the morning had been going for him so far. Dancing with a cute girl and singing? The first class hadn't even started yet. He walked down the hall, glancing at the room numbers. He stopped when he heard someone from behind him calling his name. He turned around to find Brynn chasing after him. She soon caught up to him, smiling up at the taller boy.

"Well, I thought I should introduce myself properly, I'm Brynn, Brynn St. James." She said as he thought about the last name she had said and seemingly recognized it. He then realized where he was and that he would recognize most of the people he went to school with as kids of the people from his mother's stories.

"I`m Nicholas. Nicholas Hudson." He could see her eyes widened at his last name, and he was starting to assume that's how everyone would react when they heard it.

"It's nice to meet you. Today was really fun. I wasn't expecting that when I walked in there."

"Neither was I. I mean, dancing with a gorgeous girl just made my day." He would never admit outrighting flirting with Brynn, but he figured it was kind of obvious that he was when he winked at her, smirking lightly as she blushed at his words.

"Hopefully, I'll see you around." She chose to ignore his comment before she said something embarrassing.

"I'm hoping so too." He told her sincerely, not really knowing what the day would bring as the five-minute warning bell rang.

"We better get to class. I'll see you at Glee later!" She was able to get out as she shouldered her bag on her shoulder securely, starting to walk away from him.

"See you later!" He called after her before he glanced down at his schedule and sprinted to find the room before the bell rang.


	3. Hello Hospital

**End of the Day….**

The last thing Nick could really remember was setting his books down in his locker, school being dismissed a few moments beforehand. Next thing he knew after standing to move to close his locker, Nick was on the ground. He could feel the blood running down his forehead as he moved a hand to the top of his head to feel the bump, not quite sure what had just occurred.

"Just because you have a name, doesn't mean you get any girl you want around here. Brynn is mine. Stay the hell away." Nick finally fully looked up to see the boy from earlier that had been glaring at him standing above him. He heard Luke warned him while Nick stood up slowly, trying to figure out exactly where he hit on his locker to cause a huge bump. Probably the corner of the door he was assuming. Looking at the other boy he could see veins popping out of the bigger boys neck.

"How about you calm down there, steroids? I talked to the girl. We aren't planning a wedding." Nick said, unable to fight the smirk that made its way onto his face as he crossed his arm, glaring at the boy. His head was pounding but he refused to give the other any power over him.

"Do I look like I care? I don't like fresh meat. I especially don't like fresh meat talking to my girl." Luke said as he drew his fist back. Nick was able to react quickly, moving to the right. He felt the gust of air Luke's fist brought past him as it smashed against the closed locker next to Nick's. That's going to leave a mark. Nick thought as he drew his own fist back, watching Luke recoil, pain clear on his features. Nick nailed him with a clean right hook, then brought up his knee up and crashed it against the other boys crotch. Luke doubled over, but quickly stood back up straight and nailed Nick with a punch to his nose. You could hear the clear break as Nick let out a pained gasp, again kneeing Luke in the crotch, harder this time. He watched as Luke dropped to his knees. Nick took this opportunity to push Luke fully over, kicking the other in the ribcage in an attempt to keep Luke down.

"You may want to make sure the 'fresh meat' can't fight before you try, asshole," Nick wanted the conflict to be over and assumed that Luke would be laying there for a bit before getting up, so Nick turned around to walk away from the other boy, considering getting a teacher for him. But, Luke grabbed Nick's right ankle and pulled, forcing Nick to fall face first to the ground. Luke stood up and tried to kick Nick, but Nick rolled to the left and shot up back up onto his feet. Nick tried to react quickly, pushing Luke into the locker. He brought his right fist back again, nailing Luke in the nose like the other had done earlier. Luke finally went down for the count as Nick held his nose. He could hear some footsteps coming down that hallway toward him, but it was too late.

"Nick!" A girl called before Nick went down, Nick figured later that it was an after effect of the adrenaline rush he had going throughout the fight. Adrenaline was gone, so Nick completely passed out. Nick was disturbed when he woke up staring at a white ceiling in a completely white room. He could hear movement as soon as he opened his eyes, though they took a moment to readjust as the person walked over to him.

"Nick?" He heard a female voice as he looked up. There was a Latina brunette standing over him, a blonde next to her. "Glad to see you are awake. I'm Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, the school nurse. How are you feeling?"

"Like I ran into a brick wall," Nick answered as the pain slowly started to set in. The blonde let out a laugh as the Latina smiled, nodding.

"We expected that. What all do you remember?" The Latina asked him, giving Nick a concerned look, it was almost like she knew him. But, Nick was pretty sure he had never seen her before in his life. Nick explained what had happened, and she nodded. "That's what we thought. Lucas is telling a different story, but the security cameras caught what happened. He is in some major trouble." This caused a tiny smile, even though he knew it may look bad because, from what he remembered, he hit the other boy way more. He hoped he also caused more damage to the other boy.

"Hey, I have to go wait for Rachel. See you two in a little while." The blonde said as she gave the Latina a quick kiss, walking out of the room. It was weird to hear someone refer to his mother as Rachel instead of Mrs. Hudson.

"Am I going to be okay?" Nick asked her, groaning again as a wave of pain went through his head.

"Slight fracture. Not too bad. I have this Cheerio in the waiting room waiting to see you. She's been here since 3:30. Want me to let her in?" Nick's mind raced until he realized who she was talking about. He nodded slowly, looking around and into the mirror on the wall. No blood, thank god. He assumed that Mrs. Lopez-Pierce had cleaned him off after he came in, probably to get a better look at him. He looked down, though, and that revealed that his shirt was covered in blood.

"You can see him now." Nick heard the nurse tell someone as he watched Brynn walk into the room. She smiled sadly at him, almost as if she felt bad about what had happened to him. He assumed she did based on the fact her name had been brought into the event.

"Hey, Hudson." She said, walking over and sitting down in a chair next to him. "He got you pretty damn good." She said as Nick winced slightly at the comment. "But he looks way worse." Brynn reassured after seeing the boy's reaction, causing Nick to smile at her.

"Good. I'm glad." He said as he sat up to actually get a good look at her.

"I am so sorry for this. I didn't know Lucas would do this. This is why we broke up." Nick almost couldn't believe that Brynn would date a guy like that in the first place, she seemed like a nice enough girl.

"It's not your fault. What time is it?"

"About 4:30. I stopped in after Cheerios practice last hour. Your mom couldn't get off work is what Santana said." _Santana? The Latina? That name sounds very familiar._ Nick shook his head, wincing again and bringing a hand up, holding his forehead as if that would help. He looked her up and down, not really knowing why she was there. She barely knew him yet she stopped by there immediately after what had happened.

"Nicholas!?" Nick heard a very familiar voice as he winced again. He was bracing for impact as he took a deep breath, watching the door.

"Hey, mom.." He said as she walked into the room. She gave him a stern look until her eyes fell on the girl next to him. Brynn immediately stood up, giving his mother a small smile. She moved out of the way as his mom smiled gratefully, sitting down in the chair.

"Nicholas Daniel Hudson! Fighting in school ? Really?" He could tell that she was furious about what had happened, though he wasn't sure at what exactly yet. She softened as she watched him wince, seeing that her baby was in pain.

"H-He came up to me. I didn't do anything, mom." Nick's mom looked at Brynn yet again, and the blonde nodded in agreement. Rachel sighed and shook her head.

"And who is this young lady?" Rachel asked as both of the Hudsons looked at Brynn.

"Brynn St. James," Brynn spoke up, still seemingly awe that his mother was right there. _I guess she is kind of like a legend around here._ Nick thought to himself at the look of admiration on Brynn's face.

"As in, daughter of Jesse St. James?" Rachel asked as Brynn nodded. "Well, who is your mom?"

"Uh, I don't know. My dads are Jesse and Brody."

"Brody? Weston?" Rachel asked, and Nick could see the shocked look on her face. Brynn nodded again as Rachel smiled slightly. "Tell them I said hi, would you please?" She asked sweetly as Brynn smiled.

"Of course, Ms. Hudson." Nick smiled at Brynn as Rachel looked between the two of them.

"Was I interrupting something?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow as Brynn for some reason started to blush and Nick shook his head slowly.

"No mom. You are good." Nick attempted to reassure her, smiling to her.

"Okay good. Well, I have to take you to the hospital because Santana thinks you may have a concussion and you need to get some medicine." Rachel said as Nick nodded, standing up as he looked over to Brynn. Rachel left the room without another word, assumingly to give the teenagers enough time to talk.

"I'm sorry," Brynn said as she smiled, embarrassed.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." Nick pointed out to her as Rachel nodded her agreement. "I'll see you tomorrow in class, alright?" He asked as Brynn nodded, reaching over and taking his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He smiled to her as she dropped his hand.

"Yeah, let me know how things went tomorrow, okay?" Brynn asked and Nick nodded his agreement.

"Nicholas! Let's go!" He heard his mother call from the other room as the teenagers moved away from each other, Brynn leaving the room first and saying a quiet goodbye to Santana and Rachel.

"Ah, young love. Remember that, Rachel?" Santana asked, causing the younger Hudson to blush and shake his head.

"What? Us? We barely know each other!" Nick said in defense but Santana laughed.

"That sure didn't stop your mom when your dad-"

"We really must get going! I'll call you and Brit and we will have lunch soon!" Rachel exclaimed as Santana smirked, nodding her head.

"I'll hold you to that, Berry. See you two tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Both Rachel and Nick called as they walked out of the room.

"So, what was she saying about dad?" Nick asked, a smirk on his face as he watched his mom get flustered again. He decided to just leave things at that as the two walked out of the school, onto the next adventure, also known as the emergency room.


	4. New Kids Unite

As soon as Nick entered the school the following day, he found out pretty quickly that Lucas was suspended for two weeks because of their little incident. A few people actually patted him on the back and gave him a thumbs up. Lucas clearly wasn't well liked around here. Thankfully, Nick himself didn't receive a punishment because of the event. They may have taken it easy one him because he was new or something. The video cameras in the hall proved Lucas started it as well. But, Nick had assumed he may have done more damage to the bigger boy. No matter what the case may be, one thing was for sure. Everyone in this school knew who he was now, thanks to the black eye he had received from the monstrous Lucas. He could see the looks he was receiving as he walked up to his locker. Ignored the looks as he opened his locker and bent down to grab the books for the beginning of his day. That is until he pulled his arms out of the chunk of metal as it was slammed shut, barely missing him. _Oh no, not this again. Come on!_ Nick thought to himself as he stood up to face the person over him, hating confrontation but assuming he was going to be in the middle of yet another one. But, instead of some big jock wanting to wail on him for suspending his teammate, it was a jumpy blonde with wide eyes that was terrified of what she had just done.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I-I wasn't looking where I was going an-and somebody shoved me and I just ran into your locker and-" The girl stopped talking as Nick let out a quiet laugh, shaking his head. He would take the blonde that accidentally ran into his locker over a mongoloid any day of the week. Especially since this blonde was also pretty easy on the eyes in his opinion.

"Hey! Calm down. It's totally fine." Nick reassured the girl as she gave him a shy smile.

"I-I'm sorry. First-day jitters I guess." He understood her reasoning the second she said it.

"First day huh? That bites. I didn't think I saw you around yesterday." He stated as the girl only nodded slightly. He took a second to really look at the girl. She was seriously cute. Blonde hair, green eyes, jeans and a flowy top. Her body was pretty nice too, he had to admit. Though he didn't want to be that guy that just cared about someone's looks over everything because he really wasn't.

"Yeah we uh just got finished moving yesterday so I had to miss the first day. Not the best idea." Nick could see the nervous look in her eyes as she let out a quiet laugh. It was honestly pretty adorable to him how nervous she was.

"I could have told you missing the first day would be the worse," He said jokingly as she smiled at him. "Yesterday was my first day here," He tried to reassure her that it would be alright in his voice.

"Nice to know I'm not the only one. Besides my sister, that is." _There is no way that God made two of her._ Nick thought to himself as he looked a little surprised at her.

"Sister? How old?" He asked as she sighed, motioning across the hall. He turned his head to find that yes, indeed, God graced the earth with two of this girl. Her carbon copy was standing over near a group of girls, talking up a storm.

"16. She is a junior, same as me. We are twins."

"I can tell," He noted as he glanced back over at her sister. The girl had on short-shorts and a tank top. If he was ranking who he would like better just based off of looks, he would choose the girl standing in front of his hands down, though they looked alike in the face, he liked her look better. She didn't look like she was trying as hard to look as beautiful as she was, almost seemingly wearing no makeup.

"Oh wow. I am so rude! I'm Oliva." She said as she finally realized they had not yet properly introduced themselves, extending her hand to him. "Olivia Lynn."

"Nicholas. Nicholas Hudson." He replied as he shook her hand, smiling at the girl. He was thankful that he could see her returning a smile. "Oh, and a senior.

"Great! Not that big of an age difference. Maybe we'll have some classes together. It's always nice to see a friendly face."

"Hopefully this face won't have a black eye for long. It probably doesn't look that friendly." He tried to make a joke out of his bad situation as her attention turned solely to his eye.

"What happened?" Her curiosity was clear as she tilted her head, her eyes not leaving his black eye.

"Oh, you know. Tough first day." He said honestly, hoping that wouldn't scare her away, that she would think that fighting was his favorite thing in the world or he did it a lot.

"Ouch." Was all she responded with, but he liked that she kept it simple and didn't apologize for it. He hated it when people apologized for thing they had no part of, then again he also hated pity.

"Yeah. Anyways, what class do you have first?" He chose to switch the topic before she asked any more about his eye.

"Uh." She pulled out her schedule, skimming through it, her tongue sticking out of her mouth slightly as she concentrated on the words. "Advanced Spanish with a Mr. Schuester."

"Really? I do too." This is one of those days he was thankful for this high school. They combined junior and senior Spanish and called it Advanced Spanish. He didn't quite understand why, but at this moment in time, he couldn't be happier.

"That's a relief. Care to show me where it is?"

"Yeah, course."

"Hopefully you'll show both of us where it is." Nick heard a voice from behind him as he turned around. Clearly, it was Olivia's twin sister. He could barely tell them apart besides what they were wearing, and their voices. Olivia's was cute without even trying, clearly her sister was trying to be cute and in his opinion was failing at it.

"Uh yeah. Sure."

"Nicholas, this is Trinity. My sister. Trinity, this is Nicholas Hudson."

"Nice shiner. Some jock give it to you?" Nick winced as her eyes widened, and clearly, she did not expect that she was going to be right when she said that. "Holy shit that's awesome!"

"Ignore her, please. Trinity, calm down."

"Sorry, sis. Nicholas."

"Oh uh, call me Nick. Nicholas is way too formal for me." He said as he and Olivia laughed. Trinity let out a little giggle, clearly thinking she was a lot cuter than she was.

"Can do," Trinity said, and he could see the flirtatious look in her eyes. It was kind of scary if he was being totally honest.

"Anyways, Spanish is this way. Follow me." Nick said as he led the two girls to Mr. Schuester's room. This room and the choir room were probably his favorite rooms in the school just because Mr. Schuester decorated and made it have a bright vibe to it instead of a dull, boring vibe he got from the rest of the rooms.

"Nick!" He heard someone call to him as soon as he walked into the room. He looked around until his eyes fell on Brynn. He smiled and waved as he walked with the two girls over to Mr. Schuester.

"Hey, Mr. Schuester. I have some new students for you." Nick said as Mr. Schuester looked up, giving the two girls a warm smile.

"Hello, ladies. Names?" Mr. Schuester asked as he stood up. Nick stepped aside so that the teacher could get a good look at the two girls.

"Olivia Lynn." She said as she smiled at Mr. Schuester.

"And I'm Trinity Lynn," Trinity spoke up, holding out her hand as Mr. Schuester shook it.

"William Schuester. A pleasure to meet you, ladies. Do you two sing?" He asked as Nick laughed, shaking his head.

"They haven't even been here for an hour and you are already recruiting them for Glee!?" Nick asked as Mr. Schuester let out a laugh, shrugging his shoulders lightly

"What can I say? We need amazing people to join our ranks."

"Anyways! What about it Olivia? Do you like singing?" Nick asked as she nodded slowly in response, but she had a nervous glint in her eyes. "Trinity?"

"Of course. Love singing." Trinity responded, winking at Nick.

"You two should totally come to the choir room after school today. I'll show you where it is." He stated, looking at Olivia expectantly. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Sounds good to me." She said as Trinity stepped up to him.

"I'll definitely be there." She said as she walked to the back and took a seat next to Dalton. Dalton only gave Nick a look, to which the boy shrugged, taking a seat next to Brynn. Olivia looked around with a confused look.

"Olivia! Over here." Nick spoke up, patting the empty seat next to him, thank God there were three to table in Mr. Schuester's room. She smiled and nodded, walking over and sitting down. Nick smiled at her as Brynn cleared her throat, clearly wanting to be acknowledged and interrupt the little interaction between Nick and Olivia.

"Hey, Nick. Who's this?" She asked as Olivia looked over at the other blonde, and he felt as if some sort of slight tension had just been discovered between the two girls as he opened his mouth to respond.

"This is Olivia. Olivia Lynn." He said as Olivia gave Brynn a shy smile.

"Lynn? Any relation to Ryder Lynn?" Brynn asked as Olivia nodded.

"My father." Brynn seemed to be trying to make an effort to get to know the other girl to Nick, but he was a little bit hesitant as to why. Brynn seemed almost like the kind of girl that always had a plan for why she talked to anyone. Like she was waiting to see what she could get out of it. And Nick felt as though it may have something to do with him because he was also positive in a normal situation Brynn wouldn't give Olivia the time of day. The only reason she gave Nick time was because of glee. Usually, he wouldn't think these kinds of things about someone, but the look in Brynn's eyes kind of caught him off guard.

"That's awesome! He was a really good singer." Brynn exclaimed, way more enthusiastically than was necessary.

"You knew him?"

"Nah, my father Jesse went to Carmel. He came to a showcase for a friend of his and your dad was singing a solo or something. He said he was stellar. And, that he had a killer touchdown dance."

"He thinks he's still got it. He doesn't." Olivia said jokingly as Brynn laughed. Maybe he was thinking too far into things, and that Brynn was really trying to make an effort. He honestly couldn't tell. Girls confused him anyways. The laughter died down as Mr. Schuester cleared his throat, signaling all of the kids to shut their mouths so he could teach.


	5. Jealous Feelings?

**Later That Day…**

The best part of the day was the end to Nick. Glee was a welcome relief of relaxation. Over the course of the day. some of the football guys didn't appreciate Nick getting Lucas kicked off the football team and made it very clear that they were displeased. Good thing he wasn't the only linebacker on the team, and he was about the worse one on the whole team according to many. He was the laziest guy on the field, acting like he knew everything and was heaven sent. Many guys probably wanted a shot of what Lucas had, just because of the family name. The first guy that came to Nick's head thinking like this was, well, Nick. It just so happened Nick was a linebacker alongside having the ability to be a great quarterback. But, for now, they already had a great quarterback. So, being a linebacker worked pretty well for Nick, even though he had a lot to prove to the new team and his new coaches. And tonight was Nick's very first practice. Football practice followed right after Glee according to coach Beiste, who remembered Nick's father. Apparently, he coached Finn way back after Coach Tanaka quit. Beiste smiled when he found out Nick was Finn's son.

"I expect great things from you, Nicholas." He had told the boy. Nick could only assure him that he wouldn't let him down. Most of the team still didn't like him after the Lucas incident, though. Nick only shrugged it off because of the knowledge that he could probably hang out with Dalton and survive the practices. He walked out of the last class of the day and saw a familiar blonde. He smiled, walking over to Olivia's locker as she was setting her books inside.

"Hey, stranger," Nick said, leaning up against the locker located next to hers. She stood up, shutting her locker and turning to him with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Nick. What's up?" She asked, throwing her backpack over her right shoulder as Nick smiled slightly, shrugging.

"I'm here to escort you and your sister to Glee." He said, bowing to her as she let out a giggle that was a million times more adorable than her sisters.

"Oh, you remembered! Good. I didn't want to get lost." She said with a laugh as Trinity walked up. Trinity nodded to her sister then smiled at Nick, opening up the locker next to Olivia's. Trinity set down her stuff, then closed the locker and turned to the pair.

"Ready to rock it?" Olivia asked jokingly, which resulted in a laugh from Nick.

"Follow me, ladies," He said, giving the two girls a smile then turning away, walking to the choir room.

"Ah, the Lynn girls. Welcome to the glee club!" Mr. Schuester said with a smile as Olivia blushed slightly, looking around the room at everyone in it. Nick nudged her lightly as she looked up at him, giving him a nervous smile.

"Mr. Schuester, maybe we should show these two how it's done," Nick said jokingly, winking at Olivia.

"You and Dalton are already ready?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, we are," Dalton spoke up, getting out of his seat next to his girlfriend and coming up to stand in the middle of the room. He nodded to Nick as Nick smiled at Olivia, motioning for her and Trinity to sit down. They took their seats as Nick joined Dalton in the middle of the room.

"Alright, so for crush week this is one of my favorite songs. It's slow, but I got Dalton addicted to it so we decided this was the one to sing." Nick nodded to Brad as he started to play. Dalton stepped forward, smiling to Abigail.

 _"Four letter word, but I don't have the guts to say it."_ Dalton sang, shrugging slightly as he shook his head, clearly trying to really get into the song. _"Smile 'til it hurts. Let's not make it complicated. We've got a story, and I'm about to change the ending. You're perfect for me."_ As he sang he pointed at Abigail, who then blew a kiss at the dork in front of her. _"And more than just a friend so we can just stop pretending now. Gotta let you know somehow."_ Nick moved up next to him, giving him an encouraging nod as they started to sing the chorus.

 _ **"I'll be your shelter, I'll be your storm. I'll make you shiver, I'll keep you warm. Whatever weather, baby I'm yours. Be your forever, be your fling. Baby, I will be your everything."** _ The two had captured the full attention of the room, their voices blending together in perfect harmony as they sang the chorus.

 **"Baby I, baby I will, baby I will be your everything."**

 _"We used to say that we would always stick together. But who's to say that we could never last forever? Girl got a question. Could you see yourself with somebody else? Cause I'm on a mission, and I don't wanna share. I want you all to myself right now. I just wanna scream it out!"_ Dalton did a few goofy dance moves to go along with the words that he was singing, clearly in his comfort zone.

 _ **"I'll be your shelter, I'll be your storm. I'll make you shiver, I'll keep you warm. Whatever weather, baby I'm yours. Be your forever, be your fling. Baby, I will be your everything."**_

 _"Baby I, baby I will, baby I will be your everything."_ Dalton walked over to Abigail, pulling her up and wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed his forehead against hers as she smiled wide. "No matter what you do, yeah. Oh, I'll be there for you."

 _"And every time you close your eyes, I will be by your side."_ Nick sang as one of the football boys stood up, pulling Brynn onto the floor and copied Dalton's movements. Nick could only give the other boy a look as Brynn looked at Nick hesitantly. He shook his head slightly as she wrapped her arms around the other boy's neck, remembering some light flirting and talking earlier on in the day coming from the blonde that was now in someone else's arms. But, he refused to let that phase him as he put a smile on his face, remembering the real reason that he was up there was to show Olivia how fun Glee could be. That was his mission, and he was sticking to it, plus he wanted to get to know her better. _"Cause every time you make me sing, baby I will be your everything."_ He decided to have some fun, so he walked over to Olivia, offering her his hand. She blushed and took his hand almost automatically, letting him pull her up. He wrapped his arms around her waist, which made her smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _"I'll be your shelter, I'll be your storm. But I'll make you shiver, I'll keep you warm. Whatever weather, baby I'm yours. Be your forever, be your fling. Baby, I will be your everything."_

 _"Baby I, baby I will, baby I will be your everything."_ Dalton took over, smiling at Abigail. "Baby I, baby I will, baby I will be your everything."

 **"I'll be your storm,"** Nick sang the long note as Hannah smiled at him. **"Baby I, baby I will, baby I will be your everything."** Nick finished the song as Olivia kissed his cheek gently, finding that it was almost her silent thank you for pulling her up there. Nick smiled as she pulled away from him, taking her seat yet again. Nick also noticed Brynn giving Olivia a glare as she took her seat. Maybe he wasn't wrong about what he had been thinking during Spanish. "And that is Glee club," Nick announced as soon as everyone settled down, smiling at Olivia.

"Hey, sis. Let's show them a little something." Trinity spoke up, standing and walking to the stereo at the side of the room and looking at her phone, scrolling through her music as Olivia half smiled.

"You two have something?" Mr. Schuester asked as Trinity nodded, plugging in her phone. "Then, the floor is yours. Here's your audition." Nick sat down as Olivia stood up, walking in front of the club. He was honestly caught off guard at the willingness of the two to sing automatically after them. Trinity pressed play as the first bars of a familiar sounding song rang out as joined her sister, smiling wide.

"Well, I'm Trinity and this is Olivia. Hope you guys enjoy." She said, nodding to her sister.

"Bed, stay in bed, the feeling of your skin locked in my head." Olivia sang, dancing along to the music while she did, Trinity nodding her head and dancing a little more provocatively than her sister. Nick was surprised at how good the girl's voice was, and she had only sang the first line of the song. "Smoke, smoke me broke. I don't care I'm down for what you want." She continued to sing as Trinity walked over to this one guy, Mitchell, pulling him up and dancing with him. "Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here, cause you dry my tears. Yeah, summer lovin' and fights how it is for us," Olivia sang as she walked over and grabbed Nick's hand, nodding for him to get up. Nick complied almost automatically as she smiled, pulling him to the center of the room next to her sister and Mitchell. "And it's all because."

"Now if we're talking body, you got a perfect one," Both the sisters sang as Olivia gently ran her hand down Nick's torso, Trinity doing the same to Mitchell. "So put it on me." The girls sang as Olivia wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, pulling him even closer to her. "Swear it won't take you long. If you love me right, we love for life. On and on and on." They sang as the music faded out. He was almost kind of glad it did because he wasn't sure exactly where all that dancing was going. Olivia was a little bit calmer than her sister, but not by much. Not that you would ever hear Nick complain about such a thing, though it was awkward to be standing in front of the whole glee club with a very attractive girl dancing up on him whilst another attractive girl sits in the chairs with her arms crossed, watching everything unfold. All the guys in the room cheered, even Kristopher. Most of the girls just clapped politely. Well, all of them except for Brynn, who was sending daggers at Olivia. If looks could kill, anyone would think that the four people standing at the center of the room would be dead by now.

"Wow. Uh, way to go ladies. Both of your voices sound great, specially blended together like that. Welcome to Glee club!" He said as they nodded, sitting back down. Mitchell and Nick traded confused glances as they both took back their seats. Brynn would not even look at Nick. He didn't get why she was acting so cold all of a sudden. She had been dancing with Wayne nice and slowly not even ten minutes prior to Nick and Olivia's little dance session.

"Alright, so, I'll count that as your assignment for the week. The groups that have gone as of now are Nicholas and Dalton, and Olivia and Trinity." He stated, then he followed by listing the names of the people that still had to perform. Most of them were ready, so they all just decided to go. Kristopher Anderson and Jedidiah Beiste sang Zero by Varsity Fanclub. They did pretty well and their voices fit each other well. Then, Mitchell Puckerman stepped up and sang Crush by David Archuletta alone because Lucas had originally been his partner until he got suspended. Wayne Puckerman and Jasmine Beiste sang their own rendition of Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings which was different but sounded awesome. Then Mr. Schuester called the Glee club meeting to close, telling the rest of the groups they would have to go the following day.

"Hey! Nick!" Nick heard someone behind him as he walked out of the building. Nick turned around to see Mitchell run up behind him. "Two things. Well, three things I guess. One, I am so sorry about my idiot of a cousin Luke. I can't believe him right now. He just.. Doesn't seem right in the head."

"It's cool man. It isn't your fault. No need to apologize." Nick stated with a shrug, getting sick and tired of everyone else apologizing for Lucas' behavior while he was positive the boy wasn't going to offer an apology of his own.

"Two, can you believe those girls in Glee today? Just pulling us up there like that?"

"It seems to happen a lot in that club. Though, some of their dance moves were definitely different." He said as both the boys laughed.

"And three, I am having a small get together tonight. Just Glee kids. My cousins aren't invited. Think you could make it?" He asked Nick nervously. The boy thought for a second before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I can make it. What time and where?" Nick asked as he took out his phone. Mitchell took it and typed in his number and put his address into Nick's GPS.

"Be there by about 6. You don't have to bring anything. Alright?" Nick nodded as Mitchell smiled and patted his back. "See you then." He said before walking away. Nick nodded before turning around to walk to his own car. He noticed Brynn sitting outside on the steps of the school and her sister inside talking to Dalton. Nick saw this as an opportunity to talk and ran over to her.

"Hey, Brynn," He said, offering her a small smile. She looked up at him, almost angry at first before her face softened, giving him a small smile.

"Hey, Nick. How's it going?" She asked as he took a seat next to her. No way he was letting her get away with the death glares pointed at Hannah earlier.

"Pretty good. Everything alright? You seemed pretty upset during Glee."

"Oh, that? It was nothing. Just tired I guess." Nick didn't buy it, but he knew he probably wouldn't get anything better out of the girl at that moment in time.

"Are you too tired to go to Mitchell's tonight for that get-together?" He was almost hopeful that she would be there, if not to snoop as to why she had been upset earlier during glee.

"Hmm. No, I don't think I am that tired. Are you going?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah. I'll see you there then?"

"I guess you will." She smiled.

"Then I am looking forward to it," He said as he stood up, smiling.

"See you there, Hudson."

"See you there, St. James," He said before walking to his car, smiling kind of like an idiot. Even though he knew he was headed straight to football practice after the fun he just had.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note: The Future of My Stories**

I am so sorry for my absence from this community. I have had so many things happen in my life over the past few months, none of which that are good. I am trying my best to work on all of my stories, and I am planning on updating all of them soon. But, first I am planning on taking down all of the old chapters and tweaking them to make them better. I believe that my writing has come further than it seems, and I wish to showcase that. So, I am taking down chapters for a story a day and adding them each back hopefully in a day with new chapters accompanying it. I do hope I don't lose a lot of you guys throughout this process. If I see that I honestly can't do better than I already had, for He's the Man, for example, I will be uploading the last few chapters as soon as I get them done. Not all of my stories will be fully changed, but stories like Push Rewind and possibly Forbidden Love I am going to try to write the musical parts better and add more detail to them.

Thank you all for sticking with this goofball of an author and I hope to see each of these stories written and finished soon!

-PJKid42


End file.
